New Girl
by Nami1415
Summary: A new girl shows up in town, but more than just the town, the entire state. She's very reserved and actually has no idea about marching band. Can the power of band help her open up to the complete strangers? Based on a true story :) Rated T for some language, perhaps some violence.


A/N: I'm really surprised to find out that there's a marching band genre of fanfiction/story on here! That made me really happy, so here's my story! Please enjoy!

I had moved here in the summer. I was used to being new, and besides, I didn't enjoy other people's company. I would rather sit at home in my room, a good book on my lap and music playing through my headphones. Needless to say, I wasn't very excited when my mom dragged me out of the house to the local high school to get registered for the upcoming school year.

While there, I pulled out a book to read as my mom chatted with a woman working with people who needed to be registered. After awhile, my mom called for me to come over. I had to sign my name on some of the lines when suddenly I tuned into their conversation.

"Oh, Ana loves music, she was first chair for the cello section in her orchestra where we moved from." My mom gushed. I mentally sighed, my mom was really excited about that, but she always neglected to mention that there were only 4 other cellos in my section.

"Oh, well, I'm afraid that there's no orchestra here." The woman sighed. My eyes went wide and I dropped the pen I was holding. "But we do have a lovely band."

'Band?!' I mentally screamed, 'I can't play anything in band! That's it, I'm done! Finished! My music career is dead!'

"The marching band is actually having their band camp right now! I can show you where they are, maybe we can sign you into it!" She cried, an excited look on her face.

"That would be lovely! Thank you!" My mom smiled, not noticing my astonished face or remembering the fact that I couldn't even play anything that they use.

The woman lead us into a long hallway, chattering about the school and it's history before stopping in front of a 2 large green doors.

She pulled one open and walked inside, "Dukart!" She called.

A large man peered out a messy office, "Yeah?" He yelled back.

"I got another one for you!" She smiled, pushing me forward.

The large man, apparently called 'Dukart', stepped out of his office and walked over to us, a large smile on his face, "Thanks Denise, you know how I'm always a few too short." he looked at me, a large hand out for me to shake, "Hi there, I'm Darren Dukart, but everyone calls me Dukart. I'm the band director here."

I shook his hand, "Um, I'm Analicia, but everyone calls me Ana. I'm new here, I guess."

Dukart nodded, "Alrighty then, Ana. What can you play?"

I shrugged, "I mainly play the cello, but I can sort of play a viola. It's basically the same thing."

Dukart hummed, "Hmm. Okay. Have you had any keyboard or piano experience?"

I nodded, "Sort of, I know the keys on a keyboard, but-"

"Perfect! I need you on front ensemble! You can do that, right?"

I nodded slowly, a confused look on my face, "Uh, sure?"

Dukart broke out into a smile, "Great! Go over to that group of goobers over there by the instruments." He pointed to a laughing group of people on the other side of the room.

I mentally sighed again. People. I had to deal with them again.

I walked over to the group, their laughing ceasing once they caught sight of me. This was normal, and I was used to it. It wouldn't be very long until they avoided me and ignored me, just like all the other times I was somewhere new. There were six people. A super tall, lanky boy with a bass, a stoner-looking boy that carried drumsticks, a rather pretty girl with long hair at a keyboard, a reserved-looking boy with a book sitting next to some chimes, a black haired boy next to a xylophone, and finally, a very small, very petite girl in front of a marimba smiling at me.

I blinked. She was smiling at me. What? I was the random, strange looking person who invaded their turf. So why did she look like she was friends with me.

Dukart was suddenly next to me, a hand on my shoulder, "Hey guys, this is Ana. She's new to this whole state and she's gonna be a new member in band. Unfortunately, she's more string-oriented so, Kelsey, I want you get her some marimba 2 music and show her the ropes, okay?"

The petite girl nodded, "Sure thing." She turned to me, "Come on Ana, I'll show you where the music and the instruments are."

I nodded and followed the girl, looking over my shoulder to see my mom walking out the door. Great. I was stuck here and I had absolutely no idea what to do.

A/N: Okay, so next chapter I'm gonna fully introduce the front ensemble and get some team building stuffs in there! please review!


End file.
